mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Stage
is an example of a typical stage in the Super Smash Flash series.]]A stage is the arena where characters fight each other. Each stage has a different layout, size and shape, and some even include hazards that affect in a way the matches, such as lava, water, explosions, etc. The word "stage" usually refers to a versus mode stage, but can also refer to the ground or large central platform within this location. As well as versus mode stages, single player mode stages exist for purposes other than fighting. Versus stage In both games Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2, most of the versus mode stages are available from the start, while a small number must be unlocked by completing certain objectives. Most stages are derived from places in playable characters' universes, this could be crowned as home stage. There exists some stages with no charcters representatives such as Battlefield and Final Destination. Additionally, not every character has a stage from their own universe. Stages range in size from the large ones, such as Hyrule Temple, to the small ones, such Tower of Salvation. Typically, stages involve a large central platform with ledges and one or more smaller platforms, as well as blast lines above, below and to the left and right of the visible area. Some stages have floors that continue past the edge of the visible area and pass through a side blast line, these edges are known as "walk off edges" or "walk offs", because characters can walk offscreen without the need to become airborne. Stages with walk off edges on both the left and right, like Peach's Castle (SSF), are sometimes called "walk off stages". In SSF2, moving and transforming stages were introduced as this was a technical issue very hard to do in the first SSF. Galaxy Tours and WarioWare, Inc., for example, consists of moving stages that change their own layout to add new stages posibilities. All of them posses something what should be called a "main hub". There exists the posibilty for sole-scrolling stages but there is no stage known with said characteristic. Other stage elements include breakable barriers and platforms, such as the pillars of Shadow Moses Island and the stone floors of Skyworld; stage hazards and enemies, such as lasers; local items such as turnips; and interactive objects such as Barrel Cannons. Water is also a gimmick for stages such as Planet Namek, character that fall on water will be able to swim on it, however, if they took much to get out of the water, they will eventually drown, resulting in a KO. In Super Smash Flash Most likely because limitations, the original Super Smash Flash features only eight versus stages, which six are starter and two are unlockable (those with the asterisk): *Battlefield* *Dream Land *Emerald Hill Zone *Final Destination* *Hyrule Temple *Mushroom Kingdom II *Peach's Castle *Pokémon Stadium In Super Smash Flash 2 Based on the demo versions, 25 stages (not counting Galaxy Tours' sub-stages) are confirmed for Super Smash Flash 2 and will be appearing as starter stages, info for unlockable stages is unknown: *Battlefield *Casino Night Zone *Castle Wily *Central Highway *Chaos Shrine *Dream Land *Final Destination *Galaxy Tours: **Comet Observatory (main) **Freezeflame Galaxy **Good Egg Galaxy *Green Hill Zone *Hidden Leaf Village *Hueco Mundo *Hyrule Temple *Jungle Hijinx *Mushroom Kingdom II *Planet Namek *Rainbow Route *Saturn Valley *Sector Z *Shadow Moses Island *Temple of Time *Tower of Salvation *Twilight Town *Waiting Room *WarioWare, Inc. *Yoshi's Island In addition to the confirmed arenas, the Super Smash Flash 2 Mini-Trailers and old Smash Flash DOJO!! updates have showcased other arenas in gameplay, but these have yet to be officially confirmed or deconfirmed. The stages are as follows: *Abandoned Warehouse *Awakening *Battle of Origin *Bridge of Eldin *End of Time *Flying Battery Zone *Fountain of Dreams *Frigate Orpheon *Galaxy Tours (unconfirmed sub-stages): **Battlerock Galaxy **Ghostly Galaxy **Honeyhive Galaxy **Hurry Scurry Galaxy *Hyrule Castle *Luigi's Mansion *Lylat Cruise *Onett *Peach's Castle (SSB) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) Single player stages In the single player mode, a number of stages appear that are not available in versus mode. *The stage credited as Kirby's Hub Room consists of many cloud platforms and it is used in all Break the Targets for all characters. Each character gets a different and unique position for the targets he must destroy, some approaching their abilities and attributes. *Areas in Adventure Mode and The Flash of Shadows are technically defined as stages. In Super Smash Flash *Emerald Hill Zone: A longer version of the versus stages of the same name. There are two vesions, each one appeas in the Classic Mode and the Adventure Mode, respectively; the difference is minor. *Floating Islands: The third stage of the Adventure Mode. *Rest Station: Used in the All-Star Mode to transport player between their matches. *Super Mario World: The fist stage in the Adventure Mode, a replica of the level Yoshi's Island 2 from the game of the same name as the stage. In Super Smash Flash 2 *Mushroom Kingdom: The first stage of the Adventure Mode. *Unnamed Kirby stage: A Kirby stage was confirmed on the first update, its final name and how it will be is currently unknown. *Unnamed Mega Man stage: A Mega Man stage was confirmed, the only thing known about it is that Dr. Wily will be the boss fight. Custom stages A Stage Builder complement has been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Flash 2. Same as the Super Smash Bros. Brawl variant, this tool allows players to build their own stages in the layout they want, for use in multiplayer matches, using sets of provided objects. * * * *